Together Forever
by kitcatofthenight
Summary: Em Sanders feels something missing, in her great life. What could it be?


A/N: I dont own Em, Jase, or the titans. Em and Jase go to BrokenWings00, and the titans go to DC Comics or Cartoonetwork. This one-shot is for BrokenWings00, kind of as a thank you i guess for taking 3 or 4 years just for writing and posting The Second Sixth Titan.

* * *

Emily Sanders, The Second Sixth Titan, now lived at Titans tower, surrounded by her family. Raven and BB are still engaged, going to be married next summer. Star and Robin had their baby girl; true to their word they named her Annie. Annie had black hair, and bright green eyes. Star and Robin weren't sure if she had powers or not.

Cyborg and Bumble bee got together about 2 months after she came back. She smiled as she saw her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Still she felt something was missing. She sighed as she put on her white cloak Raven had given her so long ago. She decided to go and join Raven on their meditation session, She walked to Raven's door and knocked when she heard Raven say "Come in" she walked in and saw Raven in her mediation pose.

She floated over and sat like raven, legs closed

"Can I join you?" she asked softly Rave opened one eye and nodded as she smirked. "'Course." She answered. Em took a deep breathe and descended into her mind.

* * *

When Em opened her eyes, she saw all her elements gathered on the shores. She floated over and stopped in front of time and fire.

"I assume you know why I am here?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. Time and fire both nodded

"You feel like someone or something is missing, and you think we might know why." Time stated. Em nodded, fire rolled her eyes

"I swear Em you're as forgetful as Electricity over there." Fire stated, "Ye-Hey!" Electricity said. Everyone rolled there eyes or giggled.

"Okay so why am I feeling this way?" Em asked, Time and fire glanced at each other "Its not why its who." Time said

"Yeah he is your first love, first kiss, haven't seen him in 5 years, and saved you from insanity twice." Fire added. Em blinked twice

"Oh my God!" she shrieked "I'm _so_ stupid! I have to go see him! He must still be worried sick!" She then took off toward the lake. Once back in the real world she ran out of Raven's room and into the Ops room. When she got there she saw Cy and BB playing a video game, she stopped behind Cy

"Cyborg I need to go see someone! I have my communicator okay?" He waved his hand, Em looked pleadingly at Star who was rocking Annie to sleep, and she nodded and smiled. She mouthed "Go" to her. Em smiled and gave star a quick hug and then switched to Electricity and tore out of the tower and took off into the sky pushing her limits. Once she landed she switched back to normal and took a deep breathe and ran up and rung the door bell. Alfred opened the door

"Madame Emily?" he asked Em smiled and hugged Alfred who was surprised but hugged back. "Is Jase still here?" She asked hopefully. Alfred nodded "I shall go get him." He said.

Em nodded and nervously fiddled with her cloak she heard a thump a door open and then talking and a "WHAT!" next thing she knew Jase was downstairs in a jeans and a T-shirt. Jase seemed to be so shocked that he didn't even move from the bottom of the stairs. The more minutes passed by the more Em was discouraged. She was about to turn to leave when she felt someone's lips on her own. She smiled she knew those lips anywhere. After the parted Em looked up to Jase's green eyes,

"Hi." She stated softly Jase grinned and hugged Em

"I can't believe your back." He said muffled against her hair. She grinned and kissed him lightly. "So Prince charming, missed me?" she joked Jase grinned "Like crazy." He shot back. He had Em back in his arms and that's all that mattered.

* * *

2 year after that Jase was nervously pacing in the foyer, Em knocked on the door she was wearing a fire red dress matching heals and red stud earrings. She had her hair swept over her left eye. Jase opened the door and gasped.

"Wow…" was all he said, they left arm in arm to park to watch the fireworks. After the fireworks Jase got down on knee

"Em after you left 2 years ago I missed you like nuts and was worried sick. I never want that to happen again. Em will you marry me?" He asked revealing a ring, with a diamond colored in all the colors of her elements. Em gasped tears welled up in her eyes. She lunged at him and kissed him, when she broke the kiss, she stared into Jase's green eyes.

"Yes" she said simply. Jase stared at her "Yes?" he asked dumbly "That's what I said you Robin wannabe." She joked Jase broke out into a grin and picked her up and spun her around.

When he put her down he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. He had her in his arms, that's all that mattered to him. They both knew if one or the other left. They would come back.


End file.
